


The Shower Incident (and she chose a Bellas blue and yellow cast)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kind of a sickfic, broken bone bullshit, fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey falls in the shower (because Beca can’t ever finish cleaning once she starts), and needs Beca to take her to the hospital. Aubrey gets high and mitchsen cuteness ensues.Idk, I’ll write a better summary when it’s not 2am





	The Shower Incident (and she chose a Bellas blue and yellow cast)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely sarcasticrayofsunshine but also kind of for myself as a birthday fic LOL 
> 
> Review, y’all 
> 
> I dare you 
> 
> Uploading this from mobile so, I’ll add italics in later ;)

If you were to ask Aubrey about how she ended up living with Beca Mitchell, she would roll her eyes and scoff. She would tell you that she didn’t proposition Beca, that Beca had propositioned her - which was not the case. Beca preferred to call it a mutual decision. 

Aubrey was lonely - the retreat only gave her so many things to do, and it wasn’t like she had many friends. Talking on the phone to Chloe only did so much to curb her sadness, especially now that Chloe was dating Stacie and in the swing of veterinary school and helping parent baby Bella. 

And Beca didn’t want to live alone. She had never intended on moving to South Carolina, and she had most certainly never intended on moving into Aubrey’s cabin at the retreat. But Aubrey was lonely, and Beca was nervous about getting roommates she barely knew. 

She was nervous about South Carolina in general. On the way back from the retreat with the other Bellas, they had passed by a small recording studio with signs in the window stating that they were going out of business. She took down the number - not letting Chloe see it - and called when they returned to campus. By the end of their senior year, Beca Mitchell was the proud owner of PM Records in South Carolina - without the first inkling of a plan. 

Beca called Aubrey - as one does when they have a crisis - and the blonde was nicer than ever. Apparently the retreat had been good for her. She was sweet as can be, telling Beca to just move in already and even helping her with the legalities revolving around the label. Beca did, in the end, move in - and she also let Aubrey act as PM Records’ lawyer. 

They had their fights - like an old married couple, according to Chloe - and their annoyances, but it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t good, either. Like all of the times Beca found Aubrey in the kitchen at three in the morning, hair messily placed atop her head spraying whipped cream into her mouth - the same whipped cream Beca put on her coffee! Or the times Beca was too lazy to finish washing out the tub and left it slick. 

Like this morning. 

Aubrey’s cabin wasn’t very big - one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and the living room. Beca hadn’t expected her house to be so quaint, but she also had never pictured Aubrey to be running a team building retreat out in the middle of the South Carolina forests. She had most certainly not expected Aubrey to allow them to share a bedroom and bathroom. 

They slept in the same bed - only after Beca slept on the floor for a week, because Aubrey would not allow anyone to sleep on her couch - with a barricade of pillows between them. They started out with Beca’s head at Aubrey’s feet, but the blonde was an active sleeper and after a concussion and two bloody noses, they decided that it was in their best interest (read as: Beca’s nose’s best interest) to just sleep in the same direction. With the pillow wall, of course. 

Aubrey originally had a queen sized bed, but ultimately upgraded to a king for when Chloe slept over - which was the only time they slept without their barricade of pillows, by the way. And the shared bathroom was also a problem, with both women getting up and starting their days at the same time. 

And Beca never cleaned anything - it was like she was incapable of even starting the dishwasher. 

But today? Apparently today Beca decided to be a good housewife and clean the tub out after her morning bath with those ridiculous, glittery bath bombs. 

Aubrey stepped into the shower, humming under her breath as she pulled the curtain shut and threw her robe out onto the toilet. A few seconds later, she heart the toilet lid open and she sighed. Of course, she could never take a shower in peace - especially not when Beca Mitchell was home. 

“Don’t touch my robe with your filthy germ hands.” Aubrey deadpanned, eyes shutting as the warm water washed over her. 

“Already did. Toilet germs all over your robe, Posen.” 

Aubrey glared through the curtain. She could practically hear the smirk in Beca’s voice and it infuriated her. Imagine living with the most annoying dog on earth. That was what Aubrey experienced every day living with Beca. 

Shaking her head, Aubrey hummed out another song because - contrary to popular belief - she knew more than girl power hits from the 80s. She turned sharply on her heel, bending to retrieve her conditioner, when her legs collapsed like an uncoordinated baby giraffe. 

Damn you, Mitchell. Damn you and your half assed shower cleaning 

Her arm bent behind her at an angle that was unnatural, a loud shriek of pain tumbling from her lips. Aubrey squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stave off the tears. It wasn’t that bad, it was just a fall. 

Aubrey looked at her arm and realized that no, it would not be okay and it was not fine. She let out a loud scream, cuss words tumbling from her lips. 

“Fuck you, Beca. Fuck your fucking dumb ass! Fuck fuck, shit. Damn!” She bit out, eyes screwed shut in pain. It was broken. 

It was definitely broken. 

There was a clambering in the room, someone running in and knocking things over with the grace of a centipede on roller skates. Beca. She was unable to do anything without knocking over at least one piece of Aubrey’s furniture. 

“Beca, you fucking doorknob, help me!” The shower curtain flung open, Beca staring down at her with parted lips. This would be embarrassing in any other instant - funny, even - but with Aubrey laying naked on the cold shower floor, arm twisted behind her body, it was not funny at all. She glared up at the brunette, eyes fiery - as fiery as they could be with tears in them. 

“You’re naked.” Beca stammered out, bottom lip drawn between her teeth. “Like - no clothes level naked.” 

The only response was a hardened glare, Aubrey’s eyes welling up with tears again. It hurt worse than she could ever have imagined, and it was all Beca’s fault for her half assed shower cleaning. She was probably distracted by a mix or something. Aubrey fought the urge to roll her eyes, choosing instead to jut out her bottom lip in a pout and let a few tears fall. 

“Uh, that looks broken.” 

“It feels broken.” Aubrey allowed a few more tears to squeeze out, accompanied by a soft whine. “I can’t get up.” 

Beca jumped into action, trying to avert her eyes respectfully. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to look - that would never be the case. Aubrey was attractive, a classic type of beautiful, and Beca would be lying if she hadn’t snuck a few glances here and there. This just wasn’t the time - Aubrey was already ready to kill her, and if she got caught looking at her body? Beca didn’t want to know what would happen. 

She turned off the water, taking note of the shiver that was wracking the blonde. Her teeth were chattering as she let out a few pathetic whines, and Beca felt her heart twist. No one had ever seen Aubrey so pathetic and sad. She prepared a fluffy towel and Aubrey’s robe, leaning down and pulling the shaking woman up to a seated position. 

“D’you want me to rinse your hair out?” Beca murmured, wrapping Aubrey in the thick towel and carefully positioning her arm against her torso - earning a sharp intake of air and a whine. Aubrey nodded, eyes slipping shut as she tipped her head back. 

Beca dutifully rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, fingers raking across Aubrey’s scalp as she worked. It was probably way more intimate than Aubrey initially wanted or expected, but she didn’t seem to mind. She contemplated dropping a kiss on the other woman’s shoulder but ultimately decided against it - Aubrey was already angry enough. 

“Do you need me to do anything else?” It was soft and tender, a tone that felt foreign falling from Beca’s lips. She hadn’t ever known herself to be this sweet, but when faced with a pretty girl and a broken arm, anything could change. 

“Can you wash my back?” 

There was no response needed, Beca only picked up the lavender wash and lathered her hands. She bent down, gently rubbing at Aubrey’s back, taking note of the muscle definition she had never noticed and the small patch of freckles on her shoulder blade. Yes, Aubrey Posen was simply beautiful in every meaning of the word. 

She rinsed her back before shutting the water off, hand running through damp hair soothingly. Beca had never broken a bone, she couldn’t imagine how much pain Aubrey would be in. And the retreat! Aubrey couldn’t be out there with a cast! What if she had to have surgery? 

Beca let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, biting her lower lip gently. She had to stay calm for Aubrey’s sake. Extending her hand, Beca helped Aubrey to her feet and noticed the cut on her stomach - she must have scraped it when she fell. There was a pang of guilt in the pit of Beca’s stomach - she had caused this, all because she was too lazy to rinse and scrub the bathtub. 

“We need to get you to the hospital, sweetheart.” 

“Sweetheart?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow and Beca thought she had died and went to some fresh, gay hell. 

“I’m panicking, okay!” 

Aubrey let out a forced laugh, nodding as she watched the other woman flit around the room at a speed known only to hummingbirds and fairies. She pulled out a sundress and some panties, gently helping Aubrey dress herself - even turning respectfully as Aubrey attempted to cover herself. 

“Do you think I really have to go to the hospital?” Aubrey looked a shade of green that Beca had never seen. There were nerves evident in her voice, bottom lip worrying between her teeth. It was so unconfined and un-Aubrey-like, Beca nearly had a heart attack. 

“Yeah, Bree. Your arm is twisted worse than a fucking pretzel. Does it hurt?”

“Like a bitch.” 

“Then let’s go - have them check it and give you something for the pain.” 

There was a pause, Aubrey not moving from her perch on the end of the bed. Beca tried to help her up, tears welling in the blonde’s eyes that she had never seen before. There were angry tears, yes. And the tears of sadness and frustration - especially where work was involved. 

But this was different - these tears came from a whole new place. There was fear in Aubrey’s eyes, akin to a child’s fear of the dentist. Beca stilled, hand steadying on Aubrey’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, you know? I’ll protect you...and shit.” There was an affirmative nod, finally able to coax Aubrey off of her spot on the bed. 

“My hero.” She threw her arm - the unbroken one -around the smaller woman with a bright grin, allowing herself to be lead to their shared car. 

——

Aubrey hated hospitals. And doctors. And dentists. And basically anything that made her feel powerless and like she was being held captive - which she was, by the way. She could just put a brace on it and it would be fine. 

But no, Beca Mitchell the knight in shining flannel had decided that they were going to the hospital and that her arm was definitely broken. Funny, she thought that Beca had studied music theory and not medicine. 

There was just something about her that made Aubrey feel safe and protected, though, so she had agreed to be taken to the hospital. Only if Beca would stay with her. Not because she was scared, though, she just might get bored or something. 

Beca had been the perfect gentlelady, though. She helped Aubrey in and out of the car, let her pick the music on the radio (which never happened), and even bought the blonde a coffee at Starbucks. Aubrey didn’t even have to prompt her, Beca just knew. She always knows exactly what Aubrey needs, though. 

Perks of having a good roommate? 

They sat in the room, Beca leaning on the hospital bed with Aubrey in her arms, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Beca had jumped up, cussing at the doctor who told Aubrey that they’d need her to take a drug test and an X-ray, telling him that Aubrey was not on drugs (except for her anxiety medication that no one spoke of) and that her arm was very clearly broken and they were not waiting on some stupid test. 

Aubrey felt her heart grow three sizes at that. Beca had always protected her, even when they were in college and the other Bellas were attacking her. She felt the urge to drop a kiss on the brunette’s cheek but resisted. This did not need to be weird. She sighed, laying back in Beca’s arms and letting the other woman stroke soft patterns on her back. 

The door opened and she scrambled, jumping up and hissing in pain. She heard a growl from beside her, Beca’s eyes icy like she had never known - not even in their worst fights. The brunette stood, shoulders squaring and jaw set. She was going in for the kill, apparently. 

“Listen here…” Beca grabbed the lapel of his lab coat, eyes narrowing as she let go. “Mark. If you ever scare my girl like that again, I will murder you and they will never find the body. She’s in pain. Learn to knock, fucker.” She let out a long exhale, shoulders dropping as she turned back to Aubrey with a sweet smile. 

“I’m sorry he scared you.” It was soft, back to doting Beca. Aubrey wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry, so she settled for leaning into Beca’s arms and glaring at the doctor. She wanted to hold her arm, but touching it was just too painful. 

“It’s okay. I just want to go home.” Her eyes were pleading, face burying into Beca’s flannel, which was not nearly as grimy and nasty as she always said it was. It was actually quite soft and smelled nice. 

But Beca always smelled nice, even when she was sweaty from her runs. Not that Aubrey noticed or anything - because she didn’t. It was just a gentle observation, like knowing if your roommate’s feet stunk. Beca’s didn’t, by the way. Not that Aubrey went around smelling the younger woman or anything. Nothing like that. 

The doctor prepared his tools, first passing Aubrey a pill and a cup of water. She held the tablet in her fingers, looking at Beca with questioning eyes. Aubrey rarely took any medication - she was a woman that was above it, her natural healing powers far superior to any medication on the market. 

“It’ll make you feel better.” Beca crooned, fingers tangling through blonde hair still damp from the shower incident. 

“Promise?” 

“I swear on my life.” 

With that, Aubrey slipped the pill between her lips and swallowed, a sip of water following. She was skeptical of medication, especially interfering with her anxiety medication. But these doctors weren’t idiots, though Beca thought they weren’t fit to treat even pigs. 

Her eyes remained trained on the doctor, watching his every move with curious eyes. She had been interested in medicine before she decided to open the retreat. It was black and white, no grey areas open for interpretation - something Aubrey loved. The doctor asked her what color she wanted on her cast and her eyes lit up. 

“Blue and yellow!” She was almost giddy, turning to Beca with a bright smile. The brunette shook her head, smirk threatening to spread across her lips. Of course Aubrey picked blue and yellow. She would probably have some ridiculous request for the doctor to etch a “B” into the cast. 

Bellas for life, or some crap like that. 

Aubrey watched the doctor in rapt attention, eyes glazing over halfway through the casting process. She got jittery, Beca having to sit the blonde between her legs and talk to her in an effort to stop the antsy squirming. Aubrey was hilarious when high, though Beca had only dealt with it once before. 

It had been on their USO tour, right after Aubrey started the fire in Khaled’s suite. Beca wandered into their shared room, finding Aubrey in a very un-Aubrey-like position - a cigarette tucked behind her ear and a joint held firmly between her lips. It took Beca a good three hours and five bags of candy to calm her down. 

This was no different. Aubrey was flipping around the bed, laughing hysterically every time the doctor so much as looked at her. Beca had to stifle a laugh a few times, especially when Aubrey kneed the doctor between the legs. He finished as quickly as possible, handing Beca a stack of papers - a prescription, some care instructions, and discharge papers. 

Aubrey stole a marker out of the doctor - Mark’s jacket, insisting that Beca write her ‘a very heartfelt and meaningful signature on the Bellas tribute piece’. Beca laughed out loud. Of course it was a Bellas tribute piece. If she wasn’t careful, Aubrey would drive to Georgia and put it on display in the Bellas house. 

Snorting to herself, Beca leaned down and brushed her lips across the exposed skin of Aubrey’s fingers. “Poor little bird, so pitiful and high.” She crooned, marker gliding smoothly across the plaster. 

“What did you write? What did you write?” Aubrey spun in a circle, seemingly unaware that she could move the cast. Beca shook her head, laughing loudly. She was lucky she was so cute. 

“To the aca-nazi. I’m sorry I broke your arm inadvertently. I’ll take care of you. Love, the hobbit.” 

Aubrey suddenly had tears in her eyes. Shit. This was not in the plan. Maybe she thought aca-nazi was too harsh. Maybe Aubrey was crying about her broken arm - or the pain! 

Her thoughts were cut off by arms thrown around her, and a loud squeal of delight. Aubrey seemed to be thrilled with this, wrapping herself around Beca and asking - demanding, rather - that her knight in dull flannel take her home. 

She obeyed, of course. Because what else could you do when a very high and very affectionate Aubrey Posen asked you for something? Nothing. You were powerless to those big green eyes shining with wonder and her lips turned up in the most gorgeous smile you have ever seen. Not that Beca felt that way. Because she didn’t. 

It took all of her strength to wrangle Aubrey down to the car, stopping several times to count tiles on the floor to take bathroom breaks that were really just Aubrey trying to take selfies in the mirror. With her wallet. 

They finally made it to the car, Beca leaning in and placing Aubrey in her seat and buckling the seatbelt. The blonde protested loudly, screeching into the parking lot and earning them quite a few stares from passerby. 

“Come on, sweetheart. We have to go home, don’t you want to rest?” 

“I want to kiss pretty girls.” 

“You can do that later.” 

“Okay, mom.” Aubrey rolled her eyes, laughing loudly at herself. She leaned across the console, patting Beca’s knee with a little too much force. ”By the way, you’re the pretty girl I want to kiss.” 

Beca nearly choked on her gum. 

They drove in relative silence, Aubrey playing with her phone as her eyes crossed. She had the phone held above them, filming herself dancing in her seat to some 80s girl bop that was apparently the best song on earth. Beca didn’t see how, but she chose not to say anything. 

“Hi, Snapchat! This is Aubrey and that is Beca and she’s so nice! She broke my arm but then she made it all better. I’m going to go home and eat her out, probably.” 

Beca let out an embarrassed shriek, snatching the phone from Aubrey only to find that she had already sent that snap to all of the Bellas and a few of their mutual friends. Awesome, Beca cringed. 

“How about we put that away for now?” 

“No. I want it back.” Aubrey jut out her bottom lip in the most adorable pout that anyone had ever seen. Beca pursed her lips together, shoving the phone tightly between her legs. This was clearly the wrong choice. 

“I’m doing this for your own good, Bree.” 

“Okay, fine.” Silence for a moment - Beca almost thought she won. 

A warm hand snaked between her legs, roughly groping at the apex of her thighs and snatching the phone back in a seamless motion. Beca nearly choked and died for the second time that day. Aubrey laughed in triumph, opening Snapchat again. 

“Hi again, Snapchat! This is me, and that is Beca. I just touched her —“ 

Beca let out an embarrassed moan, knocking the phone from Aubrey’s hands again. They pulled into the cabin and Beca breathed a sigh of relief. There was only so much she could handle whilst driving, and her legs were still shaking from Aubrey’s touch. 

“Don’t even think of moving, Posen. Sit your ass back down...sit. Stay. No, I said stay.” Beca chant out, nearly sprinting around the car to retrieve the other woman. She was so much more difficult while high. 

Aubrey allowed Beca to lead her up the steps with little fight, but she insisted upon unlocking the door herself. It took the better part of ten minutes, Aubrey ultimately getting distracted by the sound of water moving in the lake, allowing Beca to unlock the door and lead them inside 

Her eyes were starting to close now, letting out soft whines every time they moved. Coming down off the pain medication would have her miserable, so Beca slipped a pill between Aubrey’s lips and handed her the abandoned glass of water from the nightstand. 

“Drink up, little bird. Let me find us some pajamas and we’ll take a nap, if you want me to nap with you?” 

They weren’t usually ones to nap together, and when they fell asleep on the couch - Aubrey’s head in Beca’s lap - one scrambled back to the bedroom while the other remained on the couch. It was stupid to think that Aubrey would want to nap with her, as meaningless as the action may be. 

She was midway through changing when Aubrey spoke up, words slow and deliberate. “I would like it very much if you napped with me. I meant it when I said I wanted to kiss a pretty girl.” 

“Okay. Well, do you need help changing?” 

There was no answer, only Aubrey shrugging off her sundress. Beca swallowed audibly, eyes nearly bugging out of her head. She averted her gaze, only moving to help when Aubrey got stuck in the arm of her shirt. 

She pulled the blonde free, adjusting the shirt at her sides before pressing another kiss to the cast. “Come on, you’re high enough for both Cheech and Chong. Let’s get you into the bed.” 

Beca watched as Aubrey readied her side of the bed, settling a singular pillow between their sides. There were usually more pillows, stretching from between their heads down to their feet. Beca raised her eyebrow but didn’t say anything, choosing instead to tuck the blonde in and turn out the lights. 

“Becs?” 

“Yes, my dear sweet, precious, little muffin?” Beca laughed out, eyes rolling. 

“You forgot my good night kiss.” 

“I don’t give you good night kisses.” It was stated very matter of factly. They changed in front of each other, cuddled up on the couch, but they never got awkward. Hell, they slept with a pillow fort, for God’s sake! 

“Well you do now.” 

Beca climbed into her side of the bed, hearing a soft thump after the pillow was removed from between them. Suddenly, there was a flash of blonde hair and lips on hers, sweet and soft but entirely too sloppy. Aubrey tried her best, given her inebriated state - far too much tongue licking up parts of Beca’s face that she didn’t even know existed up until this point. The brunette smiled, pressing another tender kiss to her lips. 

“Took you forever and a day, Posen. I’ve been waiting on this since my freshman year.” 

There was no comment, only a contented sigh from the blonde beside her. Some rustling as Aubrey moved in the bed, settling herself flush against Beca in an effort to try to be held. Beca obliged, pulling the blonde to her in a very awkward attempt to make the taller woman the little spoon. 

“Remind me to kiss you again when you’re not high.”


End file.
